Autumn Mist
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: A new waitress at Merlotte's has got ties to Sam, Eric, an Alcide. But who is the mysterious man that's looking for her? And why does Eric have such a control over her?
1. Chapter 1

**** I do NOT own True Blood. All rights got to Alan Ball, HBO, and the author of the SVM Books, Charlaine Harris! This is for enjoyment purposes only! Please review and let me know what you think! ****

* * *

><p>"Sookie, I know I keep asking you to come in, but I need you too," said Sam.<p>

"Sam, this is my day off," said Sookie.

"Please Sookie," said Sam. "I've got a new waitress coming in tonight."

"Sam, really?" said Sookie.

"Yes, Sookie. She's coming from Shreveport, but I need you to come cover for Arlene. Coby's sick," said Sam.

"Alright! But you owe me!" said Sookie.

"Thank you, chère," said Sam.

"Goodbye," she said.

"Bye," said Sam.

Sam hung up the phone. He leaned his head on the counter as he laid the phone down. He let out a sigh as a pair of arms wrapped around his torso. He grabbed the hands and held them.

"You shouldn't lie to her," said the woman.

"I'm not lying to her. You are coming in tonight," said Sam.

"She's expecting me to be coming later today," said the woman. "It's going to be curious to her is someone new is walking around town."

"She gonna be at work until about ten o'clock tonight," said Sam. "She isn't going to see you."

"Unless I come into the bar," said the woman.

"Chère, I don't want to start something," said Sam.

"How is me coming to the bar going to start something?" she asked. "Just because I slept with you don't mean nothing. You're not really my type."

"Sookie is different," said Sam.

"No, you're in love with her," said the woman. "She aint special, just special to you."

"Look," started Sam.

"Sam, you were fun. I had fun. And I look forward to working at the bar," she said. "And I won't cause any trouble. Promise."

"Thank you, chère," said Sam.

"You're welcome," she said. "Oh, by the way, shifter, you've got someone in your woods."

"What?" said Sam.

"Someone is sneaking around in your woods," she said. "But I've got to so. See you tonight."

"Right," said Sam looking out the windows. "Hey, wait a minute."

"Yes?" she said from her car.

"How 'bout we go out to dinner tomorrow night?" he asked.

"I don't know. I might have to work and I don't think my new boss will let me off," she said with a smile.

"I can talk to him if ya like," chuckled Sam.

"I'll let you know," she said getting in her car and driving off.

Sam leaned on the railing as he watched her drive off. He heard the bushed rustle before a white wolf emerged. Sam nodded to the wolf before he disappeared into his trailer. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," said Sam.

"You busy?" asked Alcide walking in.

"No. Why?" asked Sam.

Alcide hesitated for a moment. He took a deep breath before he continued. "It's about Sookie."

"What's wrong? I just spoke with her on the phone," said Sam.

"She's fine right now…it's just I'm worried about her spending more time with Eric in Shreveport," said Alcide. "Something aint right."

"Alcide, there aint nothing we can do. If we tell her not to...what is it, man?" asked Sam.

"Did you have someone over?" asked Alcide.

"How is that any of your business?" asked Sam.

"I can smell her," said Alcide.

"So can I," said Sam with a smirk.

"I know this scent. I've smelled it before," said Alcide.

"Not possible. She's not from around here," said Sam.

"Where's she from?" asked Alcide.

"Shreveport," said Sam. "Tennessee originally."

"I know this scent," said Alcide again.

"Maybe she is in your pack in Shreveport," offered Sam.

"No, she isn't. Look, just talk to Sookie," said Alcide.

Sam sighed but nodded his head as Alcide walked out of the trailer.

* * *

><p>"You can't be here," said Ginger. "We're not open until sundown."<p>

"I know that," said the woman walking into the car.

"Imma have to ask you to leave," said Ginger.

"No," replied the woman.

"Look lady," started Ginger.

The woman walked over to her and grabbed her around the throat. "Look, I've got a key to that door. I can come and go as I please. So shut the hell up."

"But…but…you can't…" started Ginger.

The woman tightened her grip on Ginger's neck. "Shut up. I'm not going anywhere. I'm stronger than you, toothpick. Got it?"

"Yeah…" gasped Ginger.

"Good. Now go back to whatever you were doing and leave me alone," said the woman.

Ginger nodded her head frantically. The woman released Ginger and backed away. Ginger disappeared as the woman walked over to the door to Eric's office. She pushed it open and walked in. She closed the door behind her and walked behind the desk. She laid her keys on the desk and walked over to the back wall. She ran her hands across the wall until she found what she was looking for. The wall slid back to reveal a set of stairs. As she walked down the stairs the wall slid back into place.

At the bottom of the stairs was another door. There was a keypad next to the door. She punched in the code and the door slid open. Almost as soon as she was through the door it slammed closed. She ignored it and walked down the hall.

At the end of the hall was the door she was looking for. She knew was asleep, and would be for a few more hours. She turned the knob on the door and walked in. In the center of the room was a four poster bed. She toed off her shoes as she made her way over to the bed. She climbed on the bed and laid down next to the still body. She set an alarm on her phone before she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Sookie, can I talk to you for a second?" said Sam.<p>

"Sure," said Sookie. "What's up?"

"Um…Alcide came by this morning," he said.

"What for?" she asked.

"He's worried about you spending too much time with Eric," he said.

"I'm fine. Nothing is wrong. Y'all just need to back off," she said storming out of the office.

Sam sighed and ran his hand across his face. He had six hours before the new waitress showed up. Six hours of Sookie ignoring him. He shook his head as he walked out of the office.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're not supposed to be in here," said Eric.

"It's still another hour before sundown," she said.

"Doesn't matter if I stay down here," he said.

Before she could answer him her phone started ringing. She groaned and turned it off. She rolled away from Eric and climbed out of the bed. She was barely on her feet when Eric pinner her against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she shouted.

"I can smell that shifter on you," he said.

"Yeah, well that happens when I sleep with someone," she bit back at him.

"You forget Autumn, you are mine!" he shouted.

"I didn't forget. Sam isn't vamp. I can do what I want with him," she said. "In fact I've got to go see him."

"Why?" glared Eric.

"Work," she said. "New job."

"No," said Eric. "You want to work, you work here."

"Right, cause that will go over well with the other vamps in Shreveport," she said.

Eric glared at her as she disappeared up the stairs. Autumn shook her head as she walked out to her car. Eric was insufferable sometimes. She was glad she was leaving Shreveport. But she wasn't too keen on moving to small town USA.

* * *

><p>"Where is she, Sam?" asked Sookie.<p>

"She's coming. I promise," he said looking at the clock.

Sam grabbed his phone and looked at it. He flipped it open and found Autumn's number. He was about to call her when she burst through the office door.

"I know I'm late," she said. "I had to run back to Shreveport. I'm sorry!"

"Its…just get to work before Sookie loses her mind," said Sam.

Autumn nodded her head as she put her things away. Sam shook his head as she ran out the door. He put his phone down on the desk, but not before he sent a text to Alcide.

* * *

><p>The bar was in a lull. Sookie was sitting at the bar talking to Tara while Autumn was at the other end talking to Lafayette. Occasionally Autumn would look up and see Sookie staring at her. She rolled her eyes and continued to talk to Lafayette. After another ten minutes of Sookie staring Autumn started thinking.<p>

_"What do you want? You keep staring, so you must want something,"_ she thought.

Sookie's eyes got huge as she watched Autumn. Autumn chuckled at Sookie's reaction. Sookie was about to say something when the front door swung open. They all turned to see Alcide walk in the door. Sookie let out a mental groan as he walked over to the bar.

"Hey Alcide," said Tara. "What brings you here?"

"Just need to talk to Sam," he replied.

Alcide surveyed the group in front of him. He knew that the girl at the end of the bar was the scent he's smelled at Sam's just for the simple fact that she was new. He walked past her and let out a growl. The girl tensed up a bit but didn't say anything. Once Alcide disappeared into Sam's office Sookie turned her attention back to Autumn.

"What are you?" asked Sookie.

"Excuse me?" she replied.

"What are you?" Sookie asked again.

"And why is that any of your business?" asked Autumn.

Just as Sookie was about to say something Autumn jumped up from her seat and growled at the door. Sookie looked taken aback. The door swung open as Bill walked in. Bill glanced at Autumn but turned his attention to Sookie.

"Sookie, may we talk," said Bill.

"No," she replied.

Bill nodded his head and turned his attention back to Autumn.

"Calm down," he said.

"I am calm," she said.

"Then stop growling," said Bill.

"I'm not," said Autumn.

Bill furrowed his brows as he looked at Autumn. Sam's office door opened as Alcide stormed out of it. He was the one growling. Bill smirked as he turned to leave the bar.

"I am no threat to you Mr. Herveaux," said Bill as he walked out the door.

"Alcide, stop that," said Sookie.

Autumn tensed up again but didn't say anything. Sookie turned her attention back to Autumn.

"Back to my question. And don't play dumb with me," said Sookie. "The way you acted with Bill shows you're something different."

"Sookie, let the girl be," said Lafayette. "She's different, so what. We all different.

"Stop Lafayette," said Sookie. "I want to know. She knows about me."

"No. I know you can hear people's thoughts. What you are is irrelevant to me," said Autumn.

"Then what are you?" asked Sookie.

"She's a were," said Alcide.

"Were-what?" asked Sookie.

"Doesn't matter," said Autumn. "You know what I am."

"Being a were doesn't tell me what…" started Sookie.

"Sookie…" started Sam.

"What?" she said.

"Stop," he said.

"But Sam…" she started.

"Sookie, I know what she is and that's all that matters," said Sam.

Sookie narrowed her eyes at her boos but didn't say anything else. Autumn made to leave but Sam stopped her.

"We need to talk," he said.

"Look, I know I was late, but I was coming from Shreveport," said Autumn.

"It's not that. Please?" said Sam.

Autumn slanted her eyes at Sam but walked into his office. Sam told Sookie and company that they could go home. Again Sookie slanted her eyes at Sam before she walked out the door. Sam shook his head. He was gonna her it tomorrow. He nodded to Alcide, who followed him into the office.

"Look Autumn…" started Sam.

"I don't know what I did, but I won't do it again," she said.

"Where are you from?" asked Sam.

"Shreveport," said Autumn. "We've been over this before."

"And before that?" continued Sam.

"Why does that matter?" she asked.

"You're not from Tennessee are you?" said Alcide.

"I am. And why is that any of your business?" she asked.

"I know your scent," said Alcide. "I also smell Northman on you."

"I'm sure you can. I'm also sure you can smell Sam on me as well. But I don't see how that's any of your business," she said. "And if you've been to Shreveport you will have come across my scent a few times."

"Not in Shreveport," said Alcide. "In Jackson."

"I've never been to Mississippi," said Autumn.

"It's not bad that you've been, but I don't see why you're hiding it," said Sam.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

"You got family in Jackson?" asked Sam.

"Why does it matter?" she asked.

"It…it doesn't," said Sam looking at Alcide.

"If that's all, can I please go home?" she said.

"You found a place here already?" asked Sam.

"No, I'm still in Shreveport. Which is why I would like to go home," she said.

"You gonna make it into shift tomorrow getting home so late?" asked Sam.

"It wouldn't be so late if you hadn't decided to interrogate me," said Autumn.

"If you need…" started Sam.

"No," said Autumn. "I'm fine going back to Shreveport.

"I can sleep on the couch, Autumn," said Sam.

"Goodnight Sam," she said walking out of the office.

Sam nodded as she disappeared around the corner. Once he was sure she was gone he turned his attention back to Alcide.

"Was it that important that we do that tonight?"

"Look, some things are…it's just that…" started Alcide. "You just wouldn't understand."

Sam shook his head as Alcide left the bar.

* * *

><p>Autumn rubbed her neck as she parked her car. She's had a long day and a long drive back home. She locked the car as she walked across the lot.<p>

"Don't you look tasty," said a man coming up behind her.

"Back off. I aint in the mood," she said.

"Come on now. You don't come to a vampire bar if you don't want anything," said the man.

Autumn kept walking towards the bar trying her best to ignore him. The man at the door held up his hand to stop Autumn.

"ID," he said.

"Tell Eric that Hösten is here to see him,' she said.

The man nodded his head as he let her into the club. She made her way through the club patrons towards Eric's office. She was halfway there when someone grabbed her arm.

"Come on sweetness," said the man from the parking lot.

"Let go of me," she said jerking her arm away.

"Come on slut," he said gripping her arm tighter.

"Ow!" she said trying to get her arm back.

"Let go," said Pam walking over to them. "She's late for a meeting."

"I found her first, Pam," said the man.

"You may have found her first tonight, but make no mistake we found her first," said Pam. "Now unhand her or lose your arm."

The man growled but released Autumn's arm. Pam looked at Autumn before she walked away. Autumn rolled her eyes as she continued to the office. She pushed the door open and walked in. No one was in the office so she continued to the wall and opened the secret door. She continued down the stairs and punched in the code.

"You're late," said Eric.

"Not for a lack of trying," said Autumn.

Eric walked over to her. "You're late by almost an hour."

"Problems at work," she said.

Eric raised an eyebrow at her.

"Nothing to worry about," she said walking closer to him.

Eric raised his hand to her face. Autumn leaned into his hand. Eric smirked as he stepped closer to her. As he leaned in the door swung open.

"What, Pam?" said Eric.

"Vampire business," said Pam. "To be dealt with immediately."

Eric growled but followed Pam. Autumn groaned as the door slammed into place. She rolled her eyes and walked down the hall to Eric's room. She closed the door and walked over to the bed. She pulled the covers back and laid down. She closed her eyes for a moment and relaxed.

* * *

><p>"Dude, just tell me what's going on?" said Sam.<p>

'Why'd you sleep with her?" asked Alcide.

"Cause she gave me an offer I couldn't refuse," smirked Sam. "Why else would I sleep with her? Have you seen her!"

Alcide rolled his eyes.

"So come on, spill it," said Sam. When Alcide didn't respond Sam continued. "You tell me or I have Sookie figure it out."

Alcide growled as he sat down at the bar.

* * *

><p>Autumn rolled over and found a wall. She frowned as she opened her eyes. Eric was laying in the bed next to her. The only difference was that he was naked and she wasn't.<p>

"You know, lounging around like that could give a girl some ideas," said Autumn.

"You know better," said Eric.

Autumn rolled her eyes as she turned over in bed. Eric grabbed her arm and rolled her onto her back. He smirked at her while she rolled her eyes again. Eric leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"What is the point?" she asked. "I can't touch. I can't play, and you don't like me working at Merlotte's."

"Doesn't matter," said Eric looking at her.

"Yes it does!" shouted Autumn. "I'm twenty-eight years old and I've had to do what you and Pam say since I was sixteen! I'm tired of it! I want answers!"

Eric smirked as he kissed her forehead again. Autumn brushed him off and climbed out of the bed. She grabbed her shoes and headed towards the door. Eric moved from the bed to the door, blocking her exit.

"Move," she said.

"Go back to bed," said Eric.

"No," said Autumn. "You have to go to ground soon."

"Do not," he said.

"Right, only if you want the bleeds," she said. "Even if you stay awake I have to leave in a few hours to go back to Bon Temps."

"You work nights," said Eric.

"Got to find a place to live," she said. "I can't keep going back and forth every day."

"Then work here," said Eric.

"NO, 'cause then I won't be able to escape you," said Autumn. "And that is what I love about my job. Now, please move."

"No," said Eric.

Autumn was about to argue when he kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. He walked over to the bed and dropped her. Autumn stared up at him trying to process what had happened. Eric leaned forward again as if to kiss her again, but stopped short. Autumn heard the clink of handcuffs as Eric stepped away.

"Ginger will un-cuff you when she comes in in the morning," said Eric laying down next to Autumn. "Sweet dream, min underbara."

Autumn rolled her eyes and tried to get comfortable. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

><p><em>Hösten = Autumn.<em>

_min underbara = my lovely/wonderful_


	3. Chapter 3

Sam was sitting on his couch when his phone rang. It was Autumn calling.

"Yes?" he said answering the phone.

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Depends," said Sam.

"You got an empty apartment that needs a tenant?" asked Autumn.

"Yes. But it needs to be cleaned first," said Sam.

"I'll take it. I'll swing by the bar and get the key," said Autumn hanging up the phone.

Sam looked at the phone for a second before he started looking for the key to the apartment. Autumn was a strange girl, but he was so damn attracted to her.

* * *

><p>Ginger was sitting at the bar when the front door opened up. "We're closed. Come back at sundown."<p>

"I'm looking for someone," said the man. "Maybe you've seen her," he said pulling a picture out of his jacket. "She's been frequenting the bar recently. Have you seen her?"

"Only a few times," said Ginger. "Don't know her name though."

The man nodded. "If she comes in again, please let me know.

Ginger took the car that was offered. She glanced down at it before she went into Eric's office. She scribbled a message and taped the card to it. Eric was not going to be happy about this.

* * *

><p>Sam was ready for Autumn when she pulled up. Her car was packed full. She smiled as she climbed out of her car.<p>

"I appreciate this," she said walking up to him.

"Everything okay?" asked Sam.

"Fine," said Autumn holding out her hand.

"Like I said, it needs to be cleaned first," he said.

"I can do it. It's not a problem," said Autumn. "I've got days off so I can do it then."

Sam furrowed his brows but handed the keys to her. He told her where the apartment was at. She smiled and thanked him again before she drove off.

* * *

><p>Autumn collapsed on her couch. She's spent the better part of the afternoon cleaning the tiny house. She had three hours to rest before she had to go into work. She groaned as she stood up. She still had to unpack <strong>and<strong> shower before her shift at six.

* * *

><p>Sookie and Arlene were running around when Autumn showed up. One of the other waitresses had cut out early and they were in need of help. Arlene smiled at Autumn. Arlene still had another two hours on shift and was dog tired. Sookie still wasn't happy with Autumn, but that was a conversation for a less busy time.<p>

* * *

><p>Eric was less that pleased when he got Ginger's message. He was even less pleased when he found Autumn's things were missing from the "house."<p>

"Ginger!" shouted Eric.

"Y-yes," she said walking over.

"When did she leave?" he asked.

"Not long after I got here," she replied.

"And this…Mr. Parker?" asked Eric.

"Got here about two hours ago," she replied.

Eric crumpled the business car and tossed it in the trash before he left the office. Pam was at the car when he walked out.

"What now?" asked Pam.

"I'm making a trip to Bon Temps," said Eric. "Run the club."

Pam nodded as Eric left the building

* * *

><p>The bar had finally slowed down. Arlene left for the night leaving Sookie and Autumn with two tables. Tara was talking to Sam and Lafayette when Alcide walked in. Sam nodded at him as he sat down in Autumn's section. Sam pulled Autumn aside before she walked over to him.<p>

"Just listen to him," said Sam.

Autumn nodded her head as she walked away.

"What can I get ya?" she asked.

"Can we talk?" asked Alcide.

"Why? Not done interrogating me?" she replied.

"It's not like that," he said.

"Then what is it?" asked Autumn. "Are you the pack master around here or something?"

"NO. I live in Shreveport," said Alcide.

"So you're part of Marcus' pack," said Autumn.

"Not anymore," said Alcide.

"Aint nothing more threatening than a lone wolf," said Autumn.

"You're one to talk," he said,

"I'm the exception," she said. "Drink?"

"Beer," he replied.

She nodded and walked back to the back. She filled a pitcher of beer and grabbed two glasses. She walked back over to the booth and sat down."

"Alright. You've got five minutes," she said.

Alcide nodded as he poured his beer.

"Wonder what they are talking about," said Lafayette.

Sookie closed her eyes as she let down her barriers.

_"Wow…he's hot," _thought Autumn.

_ "She's got pretty eyes,"_ thought Alcide.

_ "He's ripped. I wonder if he's got stamina. Sam wasn't bad, but this guy could be awesome," _thought Autumn.

_ I wonder if she's this tan all over," _thought Alcide.

Sookie shook her head as she put her barriers back into place. She glared at Sam and Sam looked away. He knew she knew about him and Autumn.

"Don't know. They are thinking about the other person," said Sookie shaking her head.

Tara shrugged her shoulders and left for the night. The last few tables cleared out while Alcide and Autumn talked. Sookie rolled her eyes and continued to clean the tables.

"You don't have to be here," said Sam. "You can go home.

"What is she?" asked Sookie.

"Wolf," said Sam.

"So she's part of his pack," she said.

"No. She doesn't have on," said Sam. "Said she left her pack when she was sixteen."

"Why?" asked Sookie.

"Said her pack mater was abusing his power," said Sam. "But she won't tell me how."

Sookie watched the two wolves talk. Occasionally Alcide would frown and then they would both laugh. Sookie was about to say something to Sam when Eric burst through the door. Both Alcide and Sam were on the defensive quick. Autumn just sat in the booth.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sam.

"It's a public place," said Eric not taking his eyes off Autumn.

"We're closed," said Sam.

"Then I will get out of your hair," said Eric. "Autumn."

Autumn didn't move. Eric growled.

"Autumn!" he said louder.

Autumn still didn't move. Eric started over to her. Alcide stepped in his way.

"She doesn't want to go with you," he said.

"Oh, my god," said Sookie.

Standing behind Alcide was a tan wolf. The wolf growled and took off out the back door of the bar. Eric glared at Alcide.

"Now I have to find her," he said.

"Why?" asked Sookie.

"Because she is being hunted," Eric said running out of the bar to search for Autumn.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric had found her. She was in her apartment, and she wasn't letting him in. Eric growled as he stood at the front door.

"Damn it, Autumn!" he said.

Autumn walked to the front window. Aside from Eric being on her front porch Sam, Sookie, and Alcide were now in her tiny driveway. She rolled her eyes and made sure her doors were lock. Not like it mattered anyway, Sam had a key.

"Autumn, open up," said Sam.

"No," she said.

"Honey," started Sookie.

"What are you doing here?" asked Autumn. "You don't even like me."

"I'm trying to help," said Sookie. "But you've got to let us in."

"Are you a glutton for punishment?" Autumn asked. "After everything you've been through you still associate with supes."

"I work for one. I am one. I really don't have a choice," said Sookie.

"Yes you do. I did and I took it," replied Autumn.

"Yeah, and it landed you in a vamps company," said Alcide.

"Eric has been nothing but good to me," she retorted.

"What?" said Sam and Alcide.

"I've never seen you before," said Sookie.

"I don't stay at Fangtasia all the time," said Autumn. "I've had jobs and I've got a life. Especially during the day."

Eric glared at her when she said that. Autumn just smiled back at him.

"Just let us in so we can talk," said Sam.

"Why? As soon as Eric gets in this house he's going to take me back to Shreveport," she said.

"Open the door," said Eric.

"No. Speak your peace and leave," she said.

Eric growled again. He stepped closer to the door and leaned closer to her. He spoke barely above a whisper. She heard him, which was clear by the expression on her face. Eric leaned away and stepped back. Autumn unlocked the door. Sam, Sookie, and Alcide all walked in. Autumn turned and looked at Eric.

"Please come in," she said quietly.

"What did you say to her?" asked Alcide.

"Nothing that concerns you," said Eric. "Now, get the important things and we will be on our way."

"You can't just take her," said Sam.

"I can," replied Eric watching Autumn.

"No, Eric, you can't," said Bill from the porch. "She's a fugitive."

Sam looked at Autumn surprised. Sookie immediately started searching through Autumn's thoughts, but she was keeping quiet.

"Is that her?" asked Bill.

"Yes, it is. Thank you for your help," said a man.

"Eric, stand down," said Bill.

"No," replied Eric.

Autumn was frozen to her spot in the hallway.

"Eric, as your king, I demand you stand down," said Bill.

"No," said Eric. "I will not."

"You are a hard one to find," said the man. "Never staying in one place too long. Long enough to get some money, but not make any friends."

"Shut up," said Autumn.

"And if you did get too close, you left," he said. "Is that what you were going to do here? Disappear in the middle of the night and not tell anyone?"

"Shut up," she said again.

"Make them like you, or ever love you, and then break their hearts," he continued.

Eric grabbed the man's throat and squeezed.

"Release him Eric," said Bill. "Under penalty of the true death."

Eric's grip didn't loosen. Autumn watched as the man's face started to turn purple. She looked back at Eric before she stepped forward. She laid her hand on his forearm and added a little pressure.

"Eric," she whispered. "Let him go."

Eric squeezed tighter and the let go. The man gasped for air as he dropped to the floor.

"At least you look after your own kind," he said.

"I didn't do it to save you," she said. "I did it to save his."

Everyone was shocked at what she said. Well, everyone but Eric.

"You're a fangbanger?" said the man.

"No. I've never slept with him," she said. "Or any of them."

"But you'll degrade yourself to sleep with a _shifter_?" said the man.

"He's a person, too," said Autumn.

"I think it's time we left," said Eric turning to face Autumn.

"Do any of you know her first name?" asked the man.

"Isn't it Autumn?" asked Sookie.

"No. It's Katherine," she said. "It's Katherine Autumn Mist Parker."

"Katherine?" asked Sam.

"Yeah. I prefer Autumn, thought," she said.

"Wait. Parker?" said Eric looking at her.

"Yes…" she hesitated. "He's my brother.

That had everyone looking at her with shock.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your brother?" said Eric. "I've been keeping you rom family?"

"By marriage," said Autumn.

"Come on baby sister. It's time to go home. Everyone is so excited about you coming home," he said.

"No," she said.

"Wait, if she is a fugitive, how come we hadn't heard about it?" asked Sookie.

"His death was ruled an accident," said Autumn.

"But we all know you did it. Your scent was all over the place," said the man. "She killed out pack master."

Alcide looked shocked. Most people that went against the Alpha didn't win. And Autumn was small compared to most wolves.

"Self-defense," said Autumn.

"Bullshit!" shouted the man.

"You wouldn't know, William!" she shouted. "You were never there and mom was too drunk to care!"

"Oh, god," said Sookie.

"What is it?" asked Sam.

"I know what happened to make her leave," she said.

"What was it?" asked Alcide.

"She was…" started Sookie.

"SHUT UP! shouted Autumn. "Just shut up!"

"Come on you stupid cunt!" shouted William.

He made a move towards Autumn. Eric growled and moved in front of him.

"This is wolf business, Eric!" shouted Bill. "I command you, as your king, to stand down!"

Against his will Eric stepped out of the way. William continued towards Autumn. This time it was Alcide who got in his way.

"Move Herveaux," said William. "This isn't your fight."

"Like hell it isn't," he said.

"Family business," said William. "And you aint in our pack."

"Doesn't matter," said Alcide. "You aint gonna touch her."

William growled, Alcide growled, and Autumn growled. Sam moved in front of Sookie, Sookie grasped the back of his shirt in fear and anticipation.

"I'm not scared of you, Herveaux," said William.

"You should be," replied Alcide.

Autumn looked between the two growling men. They were seconds from ripping each other apart. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She slowly backed her way down the hallway. When she was close to the back door she shifted and ran out the door and into the woods.

"Where did she go?" asked Sookie looking down the hall.

"She's run off again," said William. "It's what she's good at. It's only a matter of time before I find her again."

William turned around and walked out of the house. Alcide relaxed his stance and sniffed the air.

"I've got her scent. I can follow her," he said.

"No. She will always come back," said Eric.

"How do you know that?" asked Sam.

"She's been doing it for twelve years," he replied. "Don't expect her into work for a few days."

"You're not gonna hurt her," said Sam.

"She won't be back for at least three days," said Eric disappearing from the apartment.

"What do we do now?" asked Sookie.

"We wait," said Sam.

Sookie nodded her head as she followed the men out of the apartment. Sam locked up the house before he left. When she came back, if she came back, she could get him to open it up again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the last two chapter were short...but i promise chapter six will be longer...please review and let me know what you think so far! ~Kat**


	6. Chapter 6

"How long has it been?" asked Sookie walking into Sam's office.

Sam looked at the calendar on his desk. "A week and two days."

Sookie nodded her head and went back to work. Alcide went looking for her after five days, but still hadn't found her. Sam watched the house at night to see if she would go there first. But nothing. He was getting ready to call up the police in Shreveport to report her missing. If she'd gone back to Eric's he wasn't telling them. He shook his head and went back to work.

* * *

><p>"You should call them," said Ginger. "Let them know that you're okay."<p>

"No," said Autumn.

She grabbed the bottle of Jack and walked into Eric's office. She dropped down into the chair and opened the bottle. She sipped on it for a while. She went to take another drink when Eric took the bottle away from her.

"Hey," she said, but didn't really put up a fight.

Eric frowned as he handed the bottle to Pam as she went by.

"Don't give me that look," said Autumn. "You've got what you always wanted, me stuck here."

Eric shook his head as he picked Autumn up. He carried her down the stairs and into his room. He laid her on the bed and walked away. He closed the door and went back to the bar. Pam gave him a look that said "we need to talk." Eric nodded as he walked back into his office.

"What is going on?" asked Pam.

"Give me Alcide Herveaux's number," said Eric ignoring her question.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it," said Eric.

Pam looked through the phone records and found the number. Eric grabbed his cellphone and sent a text telling Alcide where Autumn was.

"What did you do that for?" asked Pam.

"She's annoying me," said Eric.

"We can't protect her if she is in Bon Temps," said Pam.

"We can no longer protect her," he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Pam.

"I'm letting her go," said Eric.

"What? Why the hell would you do that?" she asked.

"Because I can!" said Eric. "That's the end of the conversation."

Pam nodded her head and walked down the stairs and to Eric's room. She knocked on the door. There was a faint "come in" and Pam opened the door. Autumn was lying in the center of the bed with her back to the door.

"Can we talk?" asked Pam.

"Regardless of is I wanna talk you're probably still going to," said Autumn.

Pam shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to the bed. "Eric is letting you go."

"What?" said Autumn rolling over to look at Pam. "Why?"

"Because he can," said Pam. "I don't know why. Talk to him. See if you can change his mind."

"I have no sway with him," said Autumn.

"You have more than you think," said Pam standing up.

Autumn let out a huff and rolled back over. Pam turned and walked out of the room leaving Autumn to her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Alcide sat in the parking lot of Fangtasia. He was waiting on Eric to call him back. It was going on an hour since he's gotten there. He was getting ready to leave when his phone rang.<p>

"Yeah," he said.

"She's leaving for the night," said Eric.

"Right," said Alcide as she walked out of the building.

Alcide hung up his phone and started his truck. He watched her get in her car and leave. He waited a few seconds before he left as well. He followed her for a good ten minutes before she pulled into a driveway. He parked the truck a few houses down from hers and walked up to her house. He took a deep breath before he rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door swung open.

"Hey," he said.

Autumn rolled her eyes. She stepped back from the door and let him into the house. She closed the door and locked it back. "So how did you find me?"

"Eric," said Alcide.

"How long have you known where I was?" she asked. "Drink?"

"Uh…yeah, thanks," he replied. "About two hours."

"Really?" asked Autumn.

"Yeah. Eric texted me telling me where you were at," said Alcide. "We were starting to worry."

"Why? Y'all barely know me," she said.

"I know you," he said.

"No. You know the five year old me," she said.

"I don't think much has changed," said Alcide.

"A lot has changed," said Autumn handing him a beer. "So what are you gonna do now? Throw me over your shoulder and take me back to Bon Temps kicking and screaming?"

"Actually, I figured we could talk and catch up," he said. "Unless you want to do the whole kicking and screaming thing."

"No. Talking is good," said Autumn.

"Why did you leave?" he asked.

"Personal reasons," she answered.

"What did he do to you?" he asked.

"Think of something dirty old me go to jail for," said Autumn.

Alcide shook his head at some of the things he was coming up with.

"Pedophilia is something that was overlooked in the pack," she said. "I wasn't the first, but I was the first to do something about it."

"So you killed him?" asked Alcide.

"No. I went to the police," she said. "But a few of them were part of the pack, so it was overlooked."

"Then what?" he asked.

"Violence," she replied. "I fought back. He didn't like that too much."

Alcide shook his head. "So how did you come across Eric?"

Autumn smiled. "That's a long story."

"I got nothing but time," he said.

"Are you really that curious or are the others coming as well?" she asked.

"Not unless you told them," he said.

Autumn shook her head.

"Then get to talking," he said.

And if I don't want to talk about it?" she asked.

"You don't have to, but I think it's a bit odd," he replied.

"True, but it was by accident," she said.

"How?"

Autumn chuckled. "I almost killed Ginger."

"What?"

"Yeah. I was out hunting and got too close to town. Granted she don't remember it, and half the time she don't remember who I am, but yeah," said Autumn.

Alcide shook his head. "So what happened?"

"Eric said I could work it off," she said. "It was only supposed to be a couple months."

"What happened?"

"Don't know. A few months turned into a year. A year turned into two, and two turned into twelve," she said.

"He just kept adding to it?" asked Alcide.

"No, I kept finding reasons to stay," she said. "I don't see why y'all don't like him so much. But then I know a different side of Eric."

"You stayed voluntarily?" asked Alcide.

"Yes. Just like I chose to leave my pack, I chose to stay with Eric and Pam," she said.

"I don't get it," he said.

"And you probably never will," she said laughing.

"So, are you going back to Bon Temps?" he asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "I doubt it."

"Because of Eric?"

"No, because I don't want William to hurt them," she said. "He's determined to get me back to face the pack."

"He doesn't a chance against them," said Alcide.

"Yeah, he does. He was like Coot," said Autumn. "He does V. He's not addicted, but he's stronger than he looks."

"Damn," said Alcide. "Does Eric know?"

"Yeah. He told Bill, but he doesn't think Bill is gonna do anything about it," she said.

Alcide nodded. The conversation continued on and went off on many different tangents. After an hour he looked over at her. She was asleep in her Lazy-boy. Alcide chuckled as he stood up. He picked her up and carried her to her room. Once she was on the bed he kissed her head and left. He had a lot of information to relay back to everyone.

* * *

><p>Autumn woke up to someone knocking on her door. She groaned as she walked down the hall to the front door. She jerked the door open to see Eric standing in front of her.<p>

"Yes?" she said.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Why not," she said.

Eric walked in and closed the door behind him. Autumn turned to say something when he kissed her. She was shocked but when he didn't pull away she started to kiss him back. He picked her up and ran them to her room where he placed them on her bed. Eric ran his hand up her side and across her breast causing her to moan. His fangs dropped into place. Autumn ran her tongue across them. She nicked her tongue on the tip of one causing Eric to moan when he tasted her blood.

"Jag är ledsen, min underbara," said Eric as he kissed her.

* * *

><p><em>Jag är ledsen, min underbara = I am sorry, my lovelywonderful_

_**A/N: Here is chapter 6! Hope you liked it! Chapter 7 is in the works! Review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

Autumn woke up the next morning alone in bed. She had a killer headache. She tried to remember what had happened the night before. She remembered coming home from the club, and then Alcide had come over.

"Must've fallen asleep," she said making coffee.

* * *

><p>"What did you do?" asked Pam when Eric walked into the room.<p>

"Had my way with her and then made her forget," he said.

"You've got to stop that," she replied.

"Doesn't matter. She is no longer mine," he said before he went to ground.

Pam shook her head. She was going to have a chat with Autumn when she got up that night.

* * *

><p>Autumn was sitting at her computer when her cell rang. It was Alcide calling her.<p>

"When did you put your number in my phone?" she asked.

"Last night before I left. Anyway, just beware Sookie and Sam are on their way to your place."

"What? Why?" asked Autumn about the time her doorbell rang. "Speak of the devil. Goodbye."

Autumn hung up the phone and answered the door. Sookie was through the door before Autumn could greet them. Sam nodded to her as he walked in. She closed the door and walked into the living room.

"Why didn't you tell us you were in Shreveport?" asked Sookie.

"Cause I didn't want you to know," Autumn said plainly.

"Well…why not?" asked Sookie.

"Well, you're not too fond of me, I barely know Sam, and Alcide knows everything now," said Autumn. "And from what I've gathered from the town's people, Bon Temps has had its fair share of crazies and supes."

"You…started Sookie.

"No. Cause William would've gone back looking for me," she said. "As it is right now, he thinks I'm headed up north to Canada."

"Why?" asked Sam.

"Sent a letter to a friend saying that I was coming up for a bit," said Autumn shrugging her shoulders.

"And he bought it?" he asked.

"Yup. I only travel that far north once a year. What he doesn't know is that I go during the spring, not the fall," said Autumn. "He's smart, but he can be really dumb."

"So, when are you coming back?" asked Sam.

"I'm not," she said. "I've got a few other places I can go for a few months of peace before he finds me again."

"How did you elude him for twelve years?" asked Sookie.

"Eric," said Autumn. "The more I travel and people I come into contact with give him a chance to find me. I stayed put for a while and only talked to a few people."

"Those people being Eric and Pam," said Sookie.

"To name a few," replied Autumn. "I was good friends with Godric as well."

"Oh…I'm sorry," said Sookie.

"It's okay. I've dealt with it," said Autumn.

"So, after twelve years you're just gonna leave?" asked Sam.

"Eris is just gonna let you go?" asked Sookie.

"Yes, he is," said Autumn. "Pam has told me that Eric is letting me go."

Sookie nodded her head. There was something about Autumn's face that said that there was more to the story. She was gonna take a stab in the dark. "How do you feel about Eric?" asked Sookie.

"He's arrogant and annoying. He only cares about himself and how something can help him," said Autumn.

There was a sadness in Autumn's eyes as she spoke. Everything she said was something Sookie had said about Eric at some point in time. But there was something else. Something that Autumn didn't know was there. Sookie took a moment to fish through Autumn's thoughts. There was a void in her thoughts. She'd been glamoured. There **was** something more. Sookie was definitely going to have to have a talk with Eric or Pam.

* * *

><p>Eric was sitting at his desk when Sookie burst into the office. He raised an eyebrow as he spoke. "Yes?"<p>

"Why'd you glamour her?" she asked.

"Who?" he asked. "There have been many…"

"Autumn," she said interrupting him. "And you knew who I was talking about."

"And why do you think I glamoured her?" he asked.

"Because I found a void in her memories and thoughts about you," said Sookie. "What are you hiding from her?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"That's a lie," said Sookie.

"Even if I did, it's none of your concern," he said as Pam walked into the room.

"She's in love with you and she doesn't even remember!" shouted Sookie.

Pam's mouth hung agape, Sookie was heaving from shouting and Eric was as calm as ever.

"I know," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Cliffhanger! I'm in the process of writing chapter 8! It should be up before friday (1/6/12). Review and let me know what _you_ think of the turn of events! Much love! ~Kat**


	8. Chapter 8

"You know?" repeated Sookie flabbergasted.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Pam.

"What do you mean you know?" asked Sookie.

"I know," said Eric.

"Then why doesn't she know?" said Sookie.

"Because," he said.

"That's a bullshit reason!" said Sookie.

"It's none of your business Sookie!" said Eric. "Please leave."

"No. Not until you tell me…" she said.

"Leave Sookie," said Eric.

"No," said Sookie.

"Come on," said Pam grabbing Sookie's arm.

Eric shook his head as Pam closed the office door. Pam crossed her arms as she stared at Eric. Eric raised his eyebrows at her, but she didn't say anything.

"What?" he said.

"Don't you 'what me'," said Pam. "I'm not one for giving a shit, but you're taking advantage of her."

"How so?" he said.

"You know how. I'm all for fuckin' people and leaving them, but I don't glamour them," said Pam. "It's one thing if you fuck her once and glamour her, but Autumn has been with us for twelve years. You can't do this."

"I can, and I did. And she is leaving," he said.

"Just because you let her go doesn't mean that she is going to leave," said Pam.

Pam stood up and walked out the door. Sookie was sitting at the bar. Pam shook her head. Sookie stood up and followed Pam outside. By the time Sookie make it out the door Pam had disappeared. Sookie grumbled as she walked to her car.

Eric sat at his desk. He knew Pam was gone and that Sookie was leaving. He usually listened to Pam and took what she said under advisement. He opened the top drawer in his desk. He grabbed the photo album Pam had put in there. He flipped through it looking at the pictures. Most of them were of just Autumn. There were a few of her and Pam. As he reached the back of the book there were a few pictures of himself and Autumn. The picture at the very end was a picture of Autumn. She was sitting on his bed in one of his button up shirts. She was smiling at the camera. She was smiling at him. He'd taken the picture. He closed the album and put it in a box. He wrote her address on it and tossed it in the mail pile.

* * *

><p>Autumn was sitting in her living room. She was trying to decide if she was going to leave Shreveport or if she was gonna stay. She grabbed an empty box and looked around the room. She stood up and walked over to the bookshelf. She grabbed a few books and dropped them in the box. She grabbed a few more and dropped them into the box as well.<p>

"This is gonna take forever," she said looking at the other three bookshelves.

There was a knock at the door. She sighed as she walked out of the living room. She was surprised to see Pam standing on her front porch.

"What are you doing here?" asked Autumn.

"We need to talk. Can I come in?" asked Pam.

"Um…yeah," said Autumn stepping aside.

Pam walked into the living room. She saw two empty boxes and one full of books. She turned to face Autumn.

"You're leaving?" she asked.

"Thinking about it," said Autumn. "Why?"

"Just thought you like it 'round here," said Pam.

"Nothing wrong with Shreveport. Just might want a change of scenery," said Autumn. "Why are you here, Pam?"

"Why are you leaving?" asked Pam.

"Because I can," replied Autumn. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

"Yes. But just think about it before you decide to skip town," said Pam leaving.

Autumn locked the door before she walked back into the living room. She walked over to the half empty bookshelf. She grabbed another book off the shelf. She tossed the book in her hands as she thought about what Pam had said.

"Fuck it. I'll do it in the morning," she said slamming the book down on the shelf.


	9. Chapter 9

"Autumn! Autumn, open the door!" shouted Sookie. "Autumn!"

"Damn it, woman," said Autumn walking to the front door. "What the hell do you want? It's nine in the morning."

"We need to talk," said Sookie.

"No. You need to go back home. I guarantee Sam needs your help," said Autumn closing the door in Sookie's face. "And so I can go back to sleep."

* * *

><p>Sookie walked into Merlotte's two hours after her shift started. Sam looked up from the bar when she stomped across the floor.<p>

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just fine," she replied.

Sam just shook his head as he walked back to the bar.

* * *

><p>Autumn walked out to her mailbox. She had a few bills and a package. She flipped the package over but didn't find a return address. She shrugged her shoulders and walked into her house.<p>

"Now what are you," she asked opening the box. "A photo album? Who is sending me a photo album?"

Autumn plopped down on the couch and opened the album. "Oh, my god." Autumn jumped up from the couch and grabbed her keys.

* * *

><p>"Sookie, what is wrong with you tonight? You been stomping around here all night," said Sam. "You okay?"<p>

"I'm fine, Sam," she said.

"That's a lie," he shot back. "What's wrong?"

"Autumn's not talking to anyone. And Eric's glamoured her into forgetting that she loves him," said Sookie. "I went to talk to her this morning, but she won't let me in the house. Maybe Alcide should go talk to her or something.

"I'll see what I can do," said Sam. "Just stop stomping, you're gonna mess the floor up."

Sookie shook her head as she went back to work. Sam chuckled as he texted Alcide.

* * *

><p>"Ginger!" shouted Autumn as she burst into the club. "Ginger, Where are you!"<p>

"What?" she said coming around the corner.

"Is Eric downstairs?" asked Autumn.

"He should be. At least he was when I left last night," said Ginger.

"Good," said Autumn walking towards the office. "I've got a bone to pick with him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the chapters were short, but I'm working on chapter 10 and i promise its gonna have A LOT in it! Please review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**


	10. Chapter 10

"What the hell is your problem!" shouted Autumn bursting through the door.

"Excuse me?" said Eric turning to face her.

Autumn tossed the album on the bed and looked at Eric. He glanced at the album and then back at her.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You know what it is!" she shouted. "Why don't I remember half of those pictures? Especially the last one?"

Eric grabbed the album and placed it on his dresser. He walked over to her and caressed her face. She pulled away from him. She wasn't in the mood to play games, she wanted answers damn it.

"I want the truth, Eric," she said. "I don't want it glamoured away. I want to know."

Eric sighed as he stepped back from her. "It won't matter," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because we've done this before, numerous times," he said.

"What?" she said.

"You would decide to leave and I would show you the album and you'd come barreling into the office or in here and demand answers and I would tell you," he said. "And then I would glamour it all away."

"Why?" asked Autumn.

"To keep you close to me," he said. "I don't want you to leave."

"How many times have you glamoured me?" she asked.

"Twice," he said.

"Why would you have me stay that way than by my own free will?" she asked. "Did you ever stop to think that I might want to stay? That I might not want to leave, that I felt safe here?"

Eric stayed quiet.

"I didn't think so. You figured that the only way I would stay is if you made me," she said. "I'm not a toy you can play with, Eric," she said turning to face the door. "I want to go. And if you feel anything for me at all you will let me go."

Autumn turned the door knob and opened the door. "I've always loved you Eric."

Eric stared as the door closed behind her. He'd tried so hard to not let her love him and here she was confessing that she loved him. He shook his head as he disappeared from the room. He ran up the stairs and caught her before she left the club. He grabbed her arm and drug her back into the office. Autumn jerked away from him and glared at him.

"What?" she said. "Are you going to force me to stay again?"

"I love you too," he said.

Autumn was fixing to come back with a snarky retort when he spoke. Her retort stopped dead in her throat. She closed her mouth and opened it again. She was speechless. She never thought he'd ever love her, and here he was actually saying it.

"Are you serious?" she said. "Or is it a rouse to keep me here?"

Eric stepped up to her. He caressed her face, moving some hair out if it. "I love you. I have since I laid eyes on you. I never thought you would love me back," he said. "I am sorry for what I've done to you in the past. And if you still want to leave, you can."

Autumn eyed him for a moment. She knew when he was lying to her. She had figured it out a long time ago if he was telling the truth. And he was telling her the truth. He kissed her forehead and stepped back from her. She mulled over the idea of leaving and starting her life over or staying with Eric and Pam. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could smell Eric's cologne. He didn't wear much since vampire had a good sense of smell. It was her favorite smell. It was what calmed her. She opened her eyes and he was still standing there. She stuck her hand out and laid it on his forearm.

"I could never leave you," she said. "You and Pam are the only family I've got."

Eric was about to say something when she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. He carried her down the stairs to his room. This time he wasn't going to glamour her. This time she was going to remember.

* * *

><p>Alcide pulled into the parking lot of Merlotte's. Sam was behind the bar and Sookie was doing her rounds. He walked over to the bar and ordered a beer. After a few minutes Sookie came over and sat down next to him.<p>

"Well?" asked Sookie. "Where is she?"

"She's at Fangtasia," said Alcide.

"Why?" asked Sam.

"She's staying with Eric and Pam," said Alcide.

"Was she glamoured?" asked Sookie.

"Nope. She chose to stay on her own," he said.

"Really?" asked Sookie. "Why?"

"Because they love each other?" said Alcide. "Why would anyone stay with someone?"

"Is Eric really capable of love?" asked Sam.

"Yes," said Autumn walking into the bar. "I know you guys probably aren't happy about it, but it's what I want. And if you are the friends you claim to be, then let me be happy."

Sam and Alcide begrudgingly nodded their heads. Sookie looked at her for a moment before she, too, nodded her head. Autumn smiled

"Good, so do I still have a job or do I need to work at Fangtasia?" she asked.

"You've got a job as long as you want one," said Sam.

"Good, because Eric is a handful to deal with every day," she said chuckling.

* * *

><p>"Well?" asked Pam.<p>

"She's staying," said Eric.

"Did you glamour her again?" she asked.

"No. She chose to stay on her own," he said. "And she knows that I love her."

"Good. Now maybe you will stop moping around when she leaves," said Pam.

"I do not mope," said Eric.

"Yes you do," said Autumn kissing his temple as she walked past him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is the last chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! ~Kat**


End file.
